Blah I Need A Title Llama
by Kira Akiana
Summary: No, this isn't about llamas as the title suggests. This is the story of Kira, Val, Lara, and Aliana, who moved to England from various parts of the world to go to Hogwarts. Rated R for language, and maybe later chapters.
1. Chapter One: New Students

**Blah I Need a Title Llama**

**ByKira Akiana**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I do, however, own Kira, Val, Aliana, and Lara._

Chapter One: New Students

Kira Akiana walked through the train station, looking fervently for assistance. Her shoulder length black hair swished around her face as she whipped around at the mention of a word.

"These damn muggles. Don't know how to get on a bloody train."

She spied the speaker, a blonde boy, with ice grey eyes, and even without meeting him , she knew he had a temper. Walking up to him, she didn't feel the least bit intimidated, as other would have. Perhaps if she had known who he was, though it is doubtful.

"Excuse me. I'm new and I don't know how to find Platform 9 ¾."

He turned to snap at her, but was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, Draco," a man, who had the same blonde hair as the boy, said. "Let's show your new friend where to go."

The three of them walked to the wall between Platforms nine and ten, and the blonde boy calmly pushed his trolley through the barrier. The man, his father she assumed, motioned for her to do the same. She wheeled her trolley towards the wall and experienced an unusual sensation as she passed through. Suddenly she was in front of a scarlet steam engine. She could see students leaning out of windows waving to their parents. She boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Upon stowing her trunk, she sat down to wait for the departure.

* * *

Aliana McGregor blushed as her mother kissed her good-bye for the millionth time.

"Come on, Ma! I'm going to miss the train!" she whined.

"Oh, alright. Here is your trolley, dear. I will miss you so much!" Her mother sighed and got into her car. "Now you be a good girl, and mind your teachers!" her mother called as she drove away.

Aliana glanced around embarrassedly to see if anyone had noticed the exchange. Satisfied that no one was paying attention, she shook her head and pushed her trolley towards Platform nine. She looked around uneasily as she tried to remember the instructions her British friend had given her.

"Okay, so I run straight through the wall here?" she muttered. "I hope this works…"

She ran towards the barrier, and before she knew it, she was facing a long red train lazily spewing steam into the air. The crowd milled around her as she walked to the train. She searched the compartments, finally happening upon one that was almost empty.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked the black haired girl in the seat next to the window.

"Whatever…" the girl replied..

Aliana stowed her trunk and sat down. She extended a hand to the girl across from her.

"I'm Aliana McGregor. Pleased to meet you!"

The girl looked at her hand and, without shaking it, muttered, "Kira," dully and turned back to the window.

"Kira, huh?" Aliana asked. Determined to start a conversation. "That's a nice name." Kira said nothing. Aliana sighed.

'This is going to be a long ride,' she thought.

* * *

"Do you think the sky is blue because it's sad?"

Valetrian Saranna was asking one of her deeply profound questions again. Her best friend, Lara Salina was a few steps ahead of her.

"I don't know Val. Maybe."

"Maybe that's why it rains. Because the sky is crying."

Lara just shook her head and kept walking. Val was always saying things like that. She was an…interesting person. Lara consulted her ticket. She was the sensible one of the two. She was always getting Val out of trouble. Being Mormon, she didn't do things most kids their age did, and she didn't let Val do those things either. Which was definitely for the best.

"Here we are," Val said, stopping at a blank wall between Platforms nine and ten.

"What are you talking about, Val?"

"Look…" Val pressed her hand to the wall and Lara gasped when Val's hand disappeared.

"Wow…how did you know that would happen?" Lara asked. Val shrugged and passed through the wall. Lara quickly followed. When she reached the other side, she found Val staring thoughtfully at a rather nervous looking boy.

"Come on, Val. Don't scare the poor guy." She grabbed Val's shirt and pulled her onto the train. The only compartment they found room in was occupied by two others.

"Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The girl with black hair said nothing, while the other girl smiled and said, "Come on in."

They stowed their luggage and sat down, Lara next to the smiling girl, and Val next to the black haired one. Finally, the train started to move, and they could see parents waving at students on the train.

"I'm Aliana," the smiling girl said brightly.

"I'm Lara." She shook hands with Aliana.

"The name's Valetrian. But most people call me Val." They all looked expectantly at the other girl.

When it was obvious that no response was forthcoming, Aliana said cheerfully, "That's Kira."

"I can speak for myself, thanks," Kira snapped. Rain began to pelt the windows of the train.

"Look Lara. The sky is crying." Everyone looked curiously at Val.

"Yeah, Val. I guess it is." Lara smiled at her friend.

"So…um…where are you guys from? Or…were you already here?" Kira asked quietly. Val smiled contently and began searching her bag for something.

"Well, I'm here from Ireland. Me Ma didn't like the school there. Said they focused 'a little too much on the Dark Arts,'" Aliana told them.

"Val and I are from America," Lara said. "She's like, my adopted sister. Her parents aren't around much, and when our school was closed down, we were sent here."

"That's cool," Kira said. "I'm from Japan. Not originally of course. I was born in England, but my parents travel around a lot. For their job, you know. I've been to schools in Japan, America, Scotland, Germany, Italy, and India. But I'm glad to be home."

"AHA!" Everyone turned to look at Val. The contents of her bag were scattered all around her. She was holding an object in her hand and laughing.

She said, "Ha ha…tangerines are funny…ha!" Suddenly they all fell into fits of laughter. When it subsided, they all changed into their robes.

Kira stood up and announced, "I'm going to go investigate." When she reached the door, she paused and looked back. "I'm glad I met you guys." She smiled at them and left.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light.

"Ha ha, tangerines are funny."

"Yes, Val…but not as Aliana's head. Now help me remember the counter curse."

* * *

Kira wandered the hallway, randomly peeking into compartments to see what kind of people she had to 'look forward to' dealing with. She shook her head.

'I'm glad I found some friends, but I also need to find some people like me,' she thought. Walking past one particular compartment, she saw that the door was open. Sticking her head inside, she spied the boy she had seen earlier. He seemed to be arguing with a pug-faced girl clinging to his arm.

"Listen Pansy, I don't give a damn what your mother 'promised' you. I don't love you. I'm not dating you. And frankly, the thought of it makes me sick, so fuck off."

Kira watched the girl huff and brush past her as she left.

"And what do you want?" the boy snapped at Kira.

"Nothing. I'm just standing here. Not against the law is it?" He looked at her curiously, as if he wasn't used to being challenged. The two burly boys with him looked at her menacingly, but made no move.

"What's you're name?" the boy asked.

"Mine is a sacred one, boy, and I shall not reveal it without one in return. " She smirked at him, as she saw amusement in his eyes.

"Touché. Well, fair maiden, my name is Draco."

"Dragon…interesting. Then mine I shall tell thee since thou hast shared thine with me. Thou canst call me Kira."

He looked pleased. "You don't look familiar. Are you new?" he asked.

'More pleasantries,' she thought.

"Yes. I moved here from Japan, but I'm from England originally," she told him.

"Yeah, the accent is kind of a giveaway." He smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"Well…I should probably…" she started to say.

"Do you want to stay here for the rest of the trip?" he asked. She smiled gratefully sat down next to him.

'This year might not be so bad.' she thought.

* * *

"Hey, look guys. I found a toad!" Val held up the wriggling animal and scrutinized it carefully. "I think it talks. Helooo little toady…hello?" She shook the toad slightly. "Huh…must speak Spanish. Hola! Que tal? Hola! Hm…well…I'm going to go find his owner."

She got up and started for the door.

"Okay, but stay out of trouble." Lara waved at her as she left. Val walked down the hallway, unsure of how to go about her search. Luckily she was spared this, because at that moment, the boy she was staring at earlier came down the corridor.

"Have you seen Trevor?" he asked her. "He's my toad."

"Is this him?" she asked, taking the toad out of her pocket.

"Trevor!" the boy cried, and grabbed the toad out of her hands.

"He's the quiet type isn't he? He wouldn't talk to me, even when I asked him who he belonged to so I could return him." The boy looked at her strangely.

"Well, in case he gets lost again, I'm Neville Longbottom."

"The name's Bond. James Bond." Val pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Suddenly, the music from an old James Bond movie started playing. She held her hands up like a gun and snuck around the hallway.

"Actually," she said as the music stopped, "I'm Valetrian Saranna. But you can call me Val. Or Bond. Whichever." Suddenly she grabbed Neville and hugged him fiercely.

"RANDOM HUG!" she yelled, and ran back to her compartment, leaving a very startled Neville in her wake.

* * *

"So is she always like that?" Aliana and Lara were alone in the compartment. She was, of course, referring to Val.

'"Yeah pretty much. She comes across as slow sometimes, but she's really smart, and really gifted at magic." Lara understood why so many people misunderstood Val. When you first meet her, she says such random things, you might think she wasn't right in the head, but people needed time to realize that she wasn't.

"So I heard about the Hogwarts houses. Did you?" Aliana asked.

"Yeah, I heard. I think I'll get Hufflepuff from what I hear. I just hope Val gets the same house as me. I need to be able to keep an eye on her. What house do you think you'll get?"

"I don't know. I hope Gryffindor. I hear it's the best. But I don't really care. Except, I do NOT want Slytherin. That bunch sound like the very epitome of evil." Aliana exclaimed.

"I agree. I think-"

Just at that moment, Val burst into the compartment, singing a song she had apparently made up herself.

"Wow, Lara! I just met the GREATEST GUY EVAH!" She slumped into the seat, breathless.

"Jeez, Val, it hasn't even been one day and you've already got a guy picked out. New record, isn't it?" Lara teased.

"Ha ha Lara…not. You didn't meet him! He owned that toad, and he laughed when I said I was James Bond, and he didn't even run away when I randomly hugged him! He's PERFECT!" Exhausted from the whole ordeal, she fell over onto Kira's empty seat, asleep.

"Well, at least we'll have some quiet now."


	2. Chapter Two: Entering Hogwarts

**Blah I Need a Title Llama**

**By: Kira Akiana**

_Disclaimer: I own Val, Kira, Lara, Aliana and Ray. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling. _

Chapter Two: Entering Hogwarts

The train finally stopped, and Kira stood up to leave.

"It's cool hanging out with you. We should be friends. Or murder buddies." she said. Draco smirked and followed her out of the compartment. She started to head for her luggage, but Draco informed her that it would be taken to the castle for her. She shrugged and followed him off the train.

She heard a gruff voice call, "Firs' years this way!" and spied a giant of a man waving the nervous first years over to him.

"That's Hagrid. He's a great, bloody oaf. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures, though I don't know how he got the position." Draco laughed. Kira smiled at how alike she and Draco were. She followed him to a group of carriages led by scaly, black horse things.

"What are those?" she asked Draco.

"What are what? Oh, the thestrals? I can't se them, but they sound like they are ugly to me. You can only see them if you've seen someone die." Kira paused for a moment, and looked at the thestrals, then followed Draco into the carriage. The last two people to enter were a blonde girl with blue eyes, and the pug-faced girl she had seen with Draco earlier.

"Why is she in here Drakie?" the girl snarled, motioning towards Kira.

"She is my friend, Pansy. Sort of the opposite of you." Pansy huffed and turned to the window. Kira hid her smirk and nudged Draco gently. Her time with him would be…entertaining.

* * *

"Come on Val! Wake up! The train's stopped now." Lara was trying to wake up her friend, but she was failing miserably. Suddenly Val's head popped up. She grabbed her bag and hurried out the door. Lara threw her arms up in exasperation.

"I'll see you later," she told Aliana, and quickly followed Val. They followed the crowd of people over to a line of carriages.

"Okay, Val. Pick one." But Val was near the front of one of the carriages. She was moving her hand, as if stroking something, but nothing was there. "What are you doing, Val? Come on, the carriages are almost gone."

Lara grabbed Val and pulled her into a carriage. They were soon joined by a dazed looking girl holding a magazine, and the same boy Val had mentioned.

"Hi, Neville!" Val said brightly, and Neville smiled nervously.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," the other girl said.

"Hi, Luna. I'm Val Saranna, and this is Lara, and that's Neville," Val said.

"I know Neville already, but thanks anyways." Luna began to read her magazine, but was interrupted by Val.

"Oh! Oh! The Orfle-Beaked Landagrab! I saw one of those once!" Val squealed excitedly.

Luna clapped her hands and said, "Yay! Someone who understands me!"

Lara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oy."

* * *

Aliana watched Val and Lara leave before deciding she should head out herself. She got off the train and hurried to the line of carriages. She found one with three other people in it, and jumped in.

"Hi," she said, because the others were staring at her. "I'm Aliana McGregor. I transferred here from Ireland."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl with brown, bushy hair said.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," said the red-headed boy with freckles.

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." Aliana smiled at the black haired boy.

"Well, this is probably the best welcome I've gotten so far."

"I don't know why. You're very nice," Ron said.

"Well, I don't know. The people I've met were different somehow."

"Were they Slytherins?" Harry asked with a scowl. Suddenly they felt the carriage come to a stop. "Anyways, let's go inside."

They got out of the carriage and went up the stairs. When they entered the Great Hall, Aliana looked up and gasped.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. You can read about it in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione said. Aliana saw Harry and Ron roll their eyes.

"I would like Kira Akiana, Aliana McGregor, Lara Salina, and Valetrian Saranna to follow me please," a voice called to the students. Aliana, Kira, Val and Lara pushed their way through the crowd to the speaker, an older woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun.

"I am Professor McGonagall. You will join the First Years in the Sorting Hat Ceremony to decide what house you belong in ." They followed her to the front of the Hall and stood behind the frightened-looking First Years. Looking out at the students, they saw their new friends.

Aliana waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione, as Val winked at Neville, who promptly blushed and turned his head. Lara smiled at Luna, and Kira smirked and arched her eyebrow at Draco, as he seemed to have, once again, been accosted by Pansy.

The First Years each walked up to the stool to try on the Sorting Hat. Finally they were all through. Now it was the girls' turn.

* * *

"Salina, Lara." Lara walked up to the stool. "What year?" McGonagall asked.

"Sixth, ma'am."

"Alright. Go ahead now."

McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon Lara's head , and she waited.

"Hm…interesting. You are very loyal and compassionate, both qualities of Hufflepuff. Yet you are very bright as well. Decisions, decisions…I think you would best belong to RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled this last word for the entire hall to hear. Blushing at the cheering Ravenclaws, she took a seat next to Luna.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw," she said.

* * *

"Saranna, Valetrian."

Val looked around for a moment, then proceeded to the stool.

"Are you Sixth Year as well?" Val nodded. She felt the hat being placed upon her head, and heard a scratchy voice in her ear.

"Well, this is an interesting mind. You are knowledgeable well beyond your years, which makes the place for you RAVENCLAW!"

She rose and took her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

"McGregor, Aliana."

Aliana stood and quickly crossed over to Professor McGonagall.

"Sixth Year, yes," she said before McGonagall could ask. She sat upon the stool as the hat was placed upon her head.

"You are very bright, yes," the hat whispered, "But also very brave. This is a tough choice, but it better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Aliana beamed as she took her seat among the smiling and applauding Gryffindors. She blushed slightly when Harry patted her on the back and congratulated her.

* * *

"Akiana, Kira."

Kira walked up to the stool and faced McGonagall.

"What year?"

"Seventh." She took her seat on the stool and waited for the voice she knew would come.

"Ah, another interesting one. You aren't on the dark side, but then again, you aren't on the light side either. I see that you are planning to wait and see what side shows more power, then you will choose. Only one place for you. SLYTHERIN!"

Kira smirked and sat down next to Draco. She saw Aliana's friends glaring at her, which only made her grin more.

A man with long grey hair, a long beard, and half-moon spectacles stood up at the head table.

"Students, I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Hogwarts. I say this because we have new students who would otherwise obviously not know who this doddering old fool was who began talking in the middle of dinner. I would like to welcome our First Years, and our new students. I know you are all hungry, so let the feast begin!"

Suddenly, mountains of food appeared on the table. Kira put some food on her plate and picked at it. She really wasn't very hungry, so she decided to talk to Draco instead.

"So Draco, what's Slytherin like? Now that I'm here, I should know what I'm up against," she joked.

"Well, you want to watch your back, definitely. Aside from the fact that all the other houses hate us, we turn on each other, if it helps our personal gain."

"Well, isn't that lovely…" Kira decided it would be in her best interest if she practiced and learned some new defensive spells, just in case.

* * *

"Damn, another slimy Slytherin to worry about. Look at her. She's already made friends with Malfoy, the wench." Ron was ranting about Kira of course.

"Ron, stop it! She's my friend!" Aliana was getting angry at the way Ron was acting towards Kira.

"Listen, Aliana. It's not good to be friends with Slytherins. They're a bad group.," Harry told her.

"You guys just don't know her!" With that, she began ignoring them.

When the food appeared, Ron, Hermione, and Harry tried to start up a conversation, but Aliana kept eating. Eventually, they gave up and set to eating their own dinner.

'I wonder how Lara and Val are doing,' Aliana thought, looking towards the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

"Lara, look at all the food!" Val was staring at the food in wonder. She then began laughing when she saw what was in a bowl near Luna.

"Tangerines are funny." Luna began laughing also. Lara smiled and started to put food on her plate.

"Hi," a voice from her left said. She turned to see a good looking boy with curly dark blondehair and green eyes. "I'm Ray Linder. I wanted to welcome you to Ravenclaw."

She smiled. "Thanks, I'm Lara Salina. Its-"

"LARA LOOK OUT!"

Lara turned to see Val looking innocent as a huge mince-pie spider came scuttling down the table. Lara jumped back, as did many others, as the spider jumped to the Gryffindor table. Lara heard a shriek and saw a red headed boy near Aliana jump away quickly.

The spider then proceeded to the Hufflepuff table, who showed similar reactions, but when it got to the Slytherin table, nothing happened. The spider lunged at several people, but none were frightened. Val walked over to the Slytherins in a huff.

"Oh, you're no fun!" she said, and waved her wand. The spider disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Ahem, I think it's time for us to go to bed now. Goodnight students."

The four houses then went their separate ways, taking the four girls in different directions, to where they would spend the rest of their childhood.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Settled

**Blah I Need a Title Llama**

**By: Kira Akiana**

_Disclaimer: I own Val, Lara, Kira, Aliana, Ray, and Severin. Nothing else.

* * *

_

Chapter Three: Getting Settled

Kira followed Draco down into the dungeons. They stopped at a section of wall, and Draco said, "Celestia necerona ." The wall slid open to reveal a large room with bits of furniture scattered about. There were big, comfy chairs next to the fireplace. Green and silver pillows were thrown on the couches, and the lights on the walls cast a dim glow over the room.

Draco walked in and sat on the couch. "So what do you think?" he asked.

Kira flopped onto the couch with him, stretching her legs so they laid over his.

"I think…I'm going to like it here," she replied, looking around herself contentedly.

* * *

Lara and Val walked with Luna in the direction of the dungeons. Luna had almost reached the steps when she turned into a corridor off to the right. Lara and Val followed, and the three of them walked down the entire corridor to a large wrought iron spiral staircase.

Luna led them up the stairs , to a portrait of a beautiful woman with black hair, and an eagle on her shoulder.

"Hello, Luna dear," the woman said. "New students?"

"Yes. They come here from America. Lara, Val, this is our house founder, Rowena Ravenclaw."

Val walked up to the portrait and peered at it closely.

"I know you. You're in my dreams sometimes. With another woman, and two men."

"Those are my former colleagues. The woman is Helga Hufflepuff, the men are Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. It seems that you may be gifted with some form of the sight. I shall look forward to meeting you again, Valetrian. And now, Luna, I must ask for the password."

"Lunasta portius," Luna told Rowena. The portrait swung forward to let them into a cosy room, decked in blue and grey.

"Wow! Look at the pretty colours!" Val danced and twirled around the room. Lara settled into a chair and smiled into the fire. She could get used to this.

* * *

"Really, Ron, do you just hate her because she's in Slytherin? Well, if that's the case, then you're just stupid. You can't hate people before you even meet them!" Aliana had been arguing with Ron all the way up the stairs to the portrait hole.

"Well, why shouldn't I be wary of her? She's a bloody Slytherin! Blimey, don't you get it! SLYTHERIN! That's all you need to hear to know she's a bad egg," Ron cried. Aliana let out a scream of frustration, and gave him a look that said simply, "I'll deal with this later, and boy are you in for it."

When they reached the portrait, Aliana peered at the Fat Lady.

"My, it's not often that we get a new student. Password?"

"Triskalia Memortus," Hermikone told her, and they all went into the common room. Aliana sank into a chair by the fire and hugged a red pillow to herself.

"Aliana…" Harry walked up to her. "I'm sorry we said that stuff about your friend."

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled and looked around the room slowly. The common room was cosy and bright. Ron seemed to be talking to a group of first years. She watched as he handed one of them a small piece of candy. With a startling pop, the first year spouted bat wings from her back.

"Batwing Bubblegum! Straight from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Only 2 sickles! Talk to me for any orders!" Aliana laughed and shook her head.

"What a year this will be…"

* * *

"Oy, Draco!" Kira turned to see a boy run up to Draco. He looked to be the exact opposite of the dragon - black hair, tan, deep brown eyes - but he was in no way less good-looking.

"Oh, hey James. Kira, this is James DiBattista. James, this is Kira Akiana." Kira looked him over, and nodded a greeting.

"JAMES ALLEN DIBATTISTA! Don't you DARE run away from me like that!"

James paled and Draco smirked as a girl with long black hair and green eyes marched up to James.

"Well hello there Severin. I was just introducing James here to--"

"I don't care if she's the bloody Queen of England!" Severin cut him off. "He ran away from me, right in mid sentence, all because I suggested we meet alone later tonight!"

"Kira, this is Severin Sauda, James's girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you, Severin. I'm Kira Akiana." Kira smirked at James, who was slowly inching away.

Severin noticed, and the common room heard "OH NO YOU DON'T!" before both James and Severin disappeared through the door in a flash.

"Um….well, she seems…nice?" Kira said hopefully.

* * *

"Hey Val, what're you doing?" Lara walked up behind Val, and looked over he shoulder. Val shielded the paper she had been writing on, and gave Lara a condescending look.

"Lara, I am TRYING to write a private potato here!"

"Okay, okay, I just wondered…." Lara glanced at Val oddly - muttering something that sounded like "What's she mean she's writing a potato…?" - before going to join Luna on her bed.

Some minutes later…..

"There! That will do it. I'm going to the Owlery to send this."

"Okay Val, stay out of trouble," Lara said, not looking up from her game of wizard chess with Luna.

"Ha!" Val heard Lara's jubilant shout as her knight wrestled Luna's queen to the board. She walked the stairs to the common room, seeing only Padma Patil. As she exited the portrait hole, she called out a farewell to Rowena, and was on her merry way.

On her way to the Owlery, she crossed paths with Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's old cantankerous cat. Val, an animal lover at heart, bent to scratch the bedraggled feline's ear, and oddly enough, the cat consented. Smiling to herself, she set off once more.

Once in the owlery, she called for her owl. She had bewitched his feathers to be the colour orange. She scanned over her letter one last time, making sure it was exactly right.

_Dear Neville,_

_This is Val. Remember me? I was James Bond on the train. Anyways, the reason I'm writing is that I have a mission, and I need your help. I will be meeting you at midnight tomorrow night, and I need you to trust me on this. So, midnight tomorrow. _

_Sincerely apples, _

_Valetrian_

She nodded in approval and tied the message to Archibald's leg and sent him through the large window. Knowing that curfew was soon approaching, she hurried back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

* * *

"So, Aliana, I know it's only the first day, but how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked, as they put on their pyjamas before bed.

"Well…I'm glad I found friends, but I'll have to wait a while before I know how I really feel about the school," Aliana replied, as she brushed her bright red hair back into a pony.

"Well, notice anyone who caught your fancy, yet?" Hermione asked with a devilish grin.

"Erm….." Aliana blushed, thinking of a certain dark haired youth. "It's far too early in the ear, Hermione. I can't go getting tied down now!" She and Hermione giggled.

"Anyways, what about you? You've been here for a long time. Certainly there's someone you like…?"

Hermione turned a shade of pink, and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Aliana leaned forward as Hermione said in a small voice, "…Ron…"

Aliana blinked, and convulsed into laughter. Hermione blushed even deeper and hid her head under her covers. Her words were somewhat muffled but Aliana heard distinctly, "Shut up you Potter lover."

Her laughter died in her throat.

"You…you won't tell him will you?"

"As long as you keep quiet about Ron." Aliana agreed and climbed into bed.

"I'm glad I met you guys though. Night Hermione."

"Good night Aliana."

* * *

Kira walked down the short corridor to the dormitory smirking to herself. She had just beaten Draco at five games of wizard chess. She still remembered his indignation that she had been victorious.

"But…I'm the best Slytherin player…I can't have lost…"

"Well, Drake, is seems that there's a new Slytherin best," she had told him, smiling smugly.

She now opened the door to the 7th year dormitory, coming face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

"So, you think you've got Draco all wrapped up in you? Well, I'll have you know, he loves me." Pansy was glaring at Kira, as though daring her to say something.

"Well, Pansy, it seemed that Draco was disgusted of your presence this evening, and I can't say as I blame him. I mean, really. Do something about that pug face of yours, will you?" Kira stalked past the Pansy to her trunk.

"You'll pay for that," Pansy said, drawing her wand. Kira whirled, her wand at the ready.

"Don't make me embarrass you Pansy."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! _Expell-"_

"_Protego!" _The spell reverberated back to Pansy, knocking her wand out of her hand. "_Levicorpus," _Kira said, and suddenly Pansy was in the air, being dangled by her ankles, and emitting shrill cries of panic. Pansy's cronies were trying their best not to laugh. The door to the dormitory opened, and in walked Severin looking disgruntled. She spotted Pansy and looked at Kira with a amused expression on her face.

"Well, I can't say I don't thank you for showing Pansy what for, Kira, but I would like to get some sleep tonight, and that squawking would penetrate even the deepest of slumbers."

Kira grinned and moved her wand. Pansy came crashing down to the floor, and after a grumbled curse or two, climbed into her bed.

Kira grinned at Severin and climbed into her own bed.

"Night Sevvy," she called.

"Sevvy? Fine then, Kir. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Severin replied.


End file.
